


Is This How We Fall Apart

by JakeGodOfMischief



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Comfort, Depression, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Implied Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, My First Work in This Fandom, Older Characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Craig, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeGodOfMischief/pseuds/JakeGodOfMischief
Summary: Tweek Tweak and Craig Tucker have broken up, five years ago and Tweek isn't taking it well.





	1. Chapter 1

Tweek Tweak sighed softly and opened the small bag that contained the powder that he had no idea he had become addicted it. He pressed his lips together into a small thin line and frowned slightly. It had been years since he had found out what his parents had been doing to him. How they would fill the coffee with a lot of amphetamine, usually the coffee that they served to customers didn’t contain as much meth but still had some in each batch. He licked his lips and sighed softly. It had also been five years since Craig and him had also broke up. It had been a spiral, they had gotten into a fight that just ended up with things being said, and thrown. He then five months after the break up, began to fall back into his same patterns, drinking the coffee that was laced with drugs.

Tweek pulled the small piece of paper closer to himself and poured a little less than half of the contents of the bag out. He licked his thumb, pushed it into the pile, and stuck his thumb into his mouth. He pulled out his phone and looked down at his hand as it slightly twitched. He licked his bottom lip after he pulled out his thumb and pulled up his messages. He scrolled down to Craig’s name and stuck his finger into the white powder, already feeling the slight effects of the drug. He put it into his mouth again and began reading the messages from six years ago, when things were a little more positive in his life.

Half way through the messages and consuming the powder his phone dinged. He squinted his eyes slightly and frowned. It was from Token, asking him if he wanted to come over and hang out. His phone dinged again. Token again, mentioning that they hadn’t seen each other for at least seven months. “Had it really been that long?” He asked himself out loud, frowning. He licked his bottom lip again and went to go reply. ‘Sorry. Wish I could… I am busy…’ He hit send and bit his bottom lip, as Token had replied back right away, calling out his bullshit. Tweek sighed and looked at the pile he had left as another text came from Token telling him that he was on his way over to pick him up. He sighed and put a little bit into the back into the bag before finishing the rest. He got up and shoved his phone into his pocket, before going and putting the baggie away where no one would be able to find it, even though he didn’t live with anyone before heading to his room to get dressed. He felt bad for ignoring his friends, even though he knew that they were also Craig’s friends, they were his as well. He got dressed, not worrying about how disorganized he looked. He was just going to come back home and lay down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, watching as all the monsters come out of the air vent.

Tweek went to the bathroom and washed his face after he had spent a little while getting a shirt on. He looked up in the mirror and frowned softly at the sight. God he looked like a mess, not like that was anything new though, he usually looked like a mess. He ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes for a second. His phone dinged, Token telling him that he was here. He walked out of the bathroom and headed to the front door, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his keys. He walked out of the small apartment and locked the door. He headed down to the parking lot, making sure to keep his eyes on trained on the ground to avoid eye contact with any of the other residents at the complex as well as Token. He looked up when he got out to the parking lot to look for Token's truck. When he saw it he headed straight there, trying to keep the twitches undetected.

Token unlocked the door when Tweek got close enough that he could just climb into the truck and they could go on their way. "Hey, Tweek." Token said when the small blond climbed in. Tweek's eyes darted to the other and put on the seat belt after he closed the door. He gave a small fake smile. "Gnh! Hey, Token..." He said as they began to drive.

"So-Nnn-Where are we going? Craig's not gonna-Ack-Be there is he?" Tweek, asked, worrying about facing his ex-boyfriend for the first time in five years. He didn't know how well he would do if he saw the one person who could read him like a goddamn book. Token looked over and frowned softly. "Hey, it's okay. Everyone is gonna be hanging out. There's nothing to worry about." Token said and gave him a small smile. "That didn't answer-GAH-My question, Token!" Tweek snapped and looked at the other man. His eyes widened slightly. "Sorry! I'm sorry, Token.. I didn't mean to yell at you.." Tweek's hands went to his hair, pulling slightly at it to ground himself and calm himself down.

"It's okay, Tweek. I'm not upset." Token said and smiled softly. He took a second before quickly changing the subject to take the other's mind off of everything. "How are you doing? I heard that you took over your folk's old coffee shop? How's that going for you?" He asked, taking a quick glance over at Tweek before grabbing his hand and carefully pulling his hands away from his hair. Tweek a small deep breath and nodded once. “Yeah.. I took over their old coffee shop. Changed the coffee… Ack! I also started selling baked goods there, so it’s not just coffee..” Tweek said and looked out the window as they drove.

Tweek had talked about what improvements he had made on the drive to Token’s place, fidgeting in his seat, completely having forgotten about the one person that might be there. Token parked and the two headed inside. Tweek smiled as he talked all the way in until they walked into the room. There, sitting on the couch was the last person he wanted to see, holding a cup. Tweek looked at Token, eyes wide. “Token..Ack..Can I please leave now.. I don’t wanna be here anymore.. I’m..Gnh..Sorry!” He said as quietly and quickly as he could, in order to avoid letting Craig hear him.

“Just hang out for a few minutes, then I’ll take ya home, yeah?” Token gave the blonde a smile before speaking again before he could speak. “You don’t have to talk to him. Just ignore him, and try to talk with anyone else other than Craig.” He offered and Tweek just nodded a bit as he was directed to the kitchen. “Lets go get something to drink and eat.” Token said.

“I’ll just take water..Nnn..Not really hungry. Had a late lunch.” Tweek lied, glad that he was talking to Token and not the dark haired male in the other room. Token nodded and grabbed himself something to eat and both of them something to drink, being stopped by Tweek when he went to pour them some alcohol. “I just need water. Don’t want anything else.” He said and smiled gratefully when he was handed the cup to fill it with water from the sink.

Token walked them both out of the room and to the living room. Tweek sat down somewhere where Craig wouldn’t see him right away or hopefully at all, and looked around the room. Everyone that he knew and grew up with was in one room. They all changed and looked different but at the same time, the same way that he remembered everyone looking like. He nursed his water, just keeping his eyes on everyone and anyone that wasn’t his ex.

The night went nice for the most part. He talked with a few people, fidgeting with his empty cup, not wanting to get up. When it started to get a little late, Tweek got up and walk where Token was, lightly tugging on his shirt. “Are you..Nn..Sober enough to take me home?” He asked and when it took too long for Token to register what he said, he just shook his own head and sighed. “N-Nevermind.. I’m gonna walk home..” He muttered and quietly slipped out of Token’s apartment.

Tweek didn’t notice that he was being followed until the person placed a hand onto his shoulder, causing him to yell out in surprise. “ACK! DON’T TOUCH ME!” He yelled and flinged his arms. The person grabbed his arms carefully. Tweek turned around, his eyes widening when he registered who had grabbed him and stopped him. The last person in the world he wanted anything to do with, giving him his unfazed look.

“Hey Tweek.” Craig muttered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya liked this, like always, please comment, and like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Tweek turned slightly to look at the other man, frowning. He licked his bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth to chew on to it. This was the last person in the whole world he wanted to see let alone talk to. He took in a deep shaky breath and trained his eyes on anything but the other man in front of him. “H-Hey..Gnh..Craig..” He stuttered and bit his tongue, hoping to whatever fucked up god or deity was there was enjoying watching him suffer like this. He gritted his teeth slightly and looked at one of the street lights that was directly behind Craig’s head.

“Do you need a ride? It’s late, and I’d rather make sure you got home safe.” Craig offered, having watched how Token was smashed and left Tweek to sink or swim. Tweek looked at Craig and glared. This was the first time he actually looked at him in the eyes since seeing him tonight. “F-Fuck off, Craig. I ain’t some..Ack..Charity case! I can m-make it home on my fucking own..” He glared at the darker haired man. Craig lifted his hands in offence. “I ain’t saying that you are some fucking charity case, Tweek!” Craig glared and grabbed his hand, he then began to walk them towards his how car, frowning softly.

Tweek glared at the hand and gritted his teeth. “I don’t n-need fucking help! It ain’t far o-of a fucking walk!” He yelled and pulled his hand away from Craig’s hand. Craig directed him to the passenger side of his car. “Just get in, I ain’t gonna let you walk home. It’s late, Tweek.” He said calmly, hoping that the smaller blonde would listen to reason. “I just want to make sure that you get home safely.” He continued. Tweek deflated and sighed softly, not realising that he was holding his breath. He looked at the door for a moment before nodding slightly. “Fine.. O-Only cause it’s too far of a walk..” He muttered as Craig opened the door. He climbed in and carefully put on the seat belt after Craig shut the door and walked to the driver side.

Tweek slumped over against the passenger door and looked out the window as the taller man got into the car and started the engine. He listened as the engine roared to life, licking his own bottom lip, as he hugged himself carefully. He gave the other the apartment complex that he lived at, still looking out the window, not wanting to look at Craig any more than he has already. God he hated this. He should had just kept walking, but something just kept yelling at him, telling him not to fight with Craig anymore than he already has. It’s been years since he last saw the man, so why now was he back? Why was he being nice? He threw things at him!

“I can hear you thinking way to hard.” Craig said as they pulled up to a stop light, as if he was inside the other’s head. Tweek looked over at him, wide eyed. “N-No you..Gnh..Fucking can’t! Gah!” Tweek said as his fingernails digged into his arms, needing to ground himself before he began to panic too much and not wanting to pull at his hair, do to the fact that he knew Craig would know he was about to have a panic attack. Just one of the things that someone would pick up after being together for six years. Although, he might have forgotten about all of his little habits and ticks.

“I totally can, I can hear the gears grinding, Tweek. Can also see the smoke coming out of your ears, can smell it too.” Craig said teasingly as he took a glance over at the other man for a second before returning his eyes back to the road ahead of him. “B-Bull fucking shit!” Tweek yelled at the other man and glared before curling up in on himself as much as he could. Craig sighed and dropped it. When they pulled up to Tweek’s, apartment he looked at the blonde as he was already unbuckling himself. He frowned and watched as Tweek fumbled with the seat belt buckle, quietly cursing as he struggled with it. Craig reached over and helped him, brushing their fingers together slightly.

Tweek pulled his hand away the moment he felt Craig’s. He looked away and bit his bottom lip. “T-Thanks..” He muttered and reached over to open the door, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Actually do you want to get something to eat with me? There was nothing good at the party.. And I’m pretty hungry, and pretty sure you might be as well.” Craig said and looked out the front of the window. “I think The Waffle House in the next town over is still open? You don’t have to, but I’d like it if you’d join me.” He continued, in his signature monotone voice. Tweek sat there for a moment before taking a glance over at the other. “Gnh.. Sure.. I-I’ll be right back t-though.. Need to gr-grab my wallet..”

Tweek opened the door and headed for the building the he lived in, heading for his apartment. The whole way up he just yelled at himself as quietly as he could until he got to his apartment. He cursed as he fumbled with his front door key, cursing himself out when he dropped them a few times. When he got inside he instantly went and grabbed his hair, pulling at the roots, sliding down the door. He sat there for a moment and took deep breaths. What was he thinking? Craig hated him. He had to, their break up was ugly and didn’t end well.

When he finally got a bit of a hold of himself, he stood up and went to grabbed his wallet, stopping to also grab the small baggie. He opened it and scooped out a little and consumed it. He put it back and went back to his mission on getting his wallet and leaving. He licked his lips and opened his door to head back down to Craig’s car. He locked the door and began to chew on his lips as he walked. He got to the car and opened the door. He climbed in and put his seat belt on once again. He sighed as they began to drive once again.

Craig had turned on some music so it wasn’t quite, which he was glad that he did, meant that he didn’t have to sit there with his thoughts eating away at him. He wasn’t sure how he would do if they just sat there in silence. He kept his eyes out the window, keeping his eyes averted from Craig. He watched the monsters he had become all too familiar with, chase after the car. He knew that they weren’t real, but they looked like they are. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else, anything else other than the monsters that were in his head and the man right next to him. He kept his eyes closed the entire car ride.

When they pulled up to The Waffle House, Tweek still had his eyes closed. “Are you okay?” Craig asked, putting a hand on the other’s shoulder, gingerly. Tweek’s eyes snapped open and twisted in his seat to look at the other man. “I’m..Ack..Fine..” He lied and fumbled to get the seat belt off, wanting to get out of the car as fast as he possibly could. “I’m calling bullshit on that dude. I know you just like I know the back of my hand or the entire town of South Park. What’s wrong?” Craig asked, frowning. He intertwined their fingers only for Tweek to pull away. “I-I told you.. I’m fine..” He muttered and got out of the car.

Craig wasn’t convinced but didn’t push it. He got out himself and locked the door. He walked towards the entrance, waiting for Tweek to catch up when he got to the front door. He opened it for Tweek then walked in right behind the shorter man. The host asked if there was only two and Craig just nodded once in agreement. She then led them to a booth and they sat down on opposite sides of each other. Craig picked up his menu and looked through it quietly. He hummed softly and scanned the pages. Tweek on the other hand, kept his hands and eyes down in his lap. He began to lightly chew on his lip and watch fidget with his shirt carefully.

When the waitress came over for drinks, Tweek still hadn’t picked up his menu. Craig ordered something to drink for himself before looking over at Tweek. “Tweek.” He said loud enough to break him out of his train of thought. Tweek’s eyes looked up at the waitress’s, giving her an apologetic look before just asking for water. She nodded once and left them to continue to look at the menus. Tweek went back to fidgeting with his shirt. “How’s the coffee shop business going for you?” Craig asked after their drinks got to them.

Tweek just shrugged and looked up to his own menu for the first time since getting there. “F-Fine I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya liked this, like always, please comment, and like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as great as the other two.

Craig raised an eyebrow at the other man but nodded once. “Fine? I heard you had changed a lot of what is being sold there.” He tried to get the other to talk but felt like it was a bit useless. He sighed and pressed his lips into a thin line. Tweek looked up and nodded once, after what felt like forever of silence between the two. “Y-Yeah.. Selling coffee that isn’t full of meth..” He said, wanting to get straight to the point, and looked at the water. He watched as the ice cubes slightly shifted in the glass cup. “And it’s he-helping the rest of the town..gah.. not be addicted to that shit..” He said as his left eye slightly twitched.

Craig sighed, almost hating seeing the one person he loved more than anyone else in the shitty town of South Park, the way he was now. They had talked about just saying fuck it and leave the town and everyone else in the town. Going somewhere like Boulder or Denver. Hell, even Fort Collins. They talked about packing everything up when they turned eighteen and leaving. Now they were twenty-one years old and not together.

Craig remembered the day that they broke up. How Tweek’s father said that this was going to ruin business, though what ruined business was when people found out what they Tweak’s were putting in their coffee and how they had laced more than they probably should have into their son’s coffee. That had pissed him off more than anything when he had to sit there, holding Tweek as close to himself, as the boy curled up in on himself, crying. He remembered how Tweek told him he couldn’t take it anymore.

Tweek grabbed his water for the first time and took a long drink, looking at his hands. The waitress came back to take their order. When Tweek said he’s fine and didn’t want anything, Craig quickly ordered something for the other anyways. The waitress smiled softly and nodded once. “H-How’s Stripe..?” Tweek asked and bit his bottom lip gently.

“Huh..? Oh.. Stripe is good..” Craig said, although, he had to get a new Guinea pig, the one that they had gotten had died, but that was something he wasn’t going to tell Tweek. He watched as Tweek fidgeted with the cup. “G-Good.. Miss him..” Tweek muttered softly and licked his lips Craig watched the other and pressed his lips together into a small thin line.

They sat in silence until their food got there. Tweek sighed and picked at the food that was placed in front of him. Craig watched him for a moment before taking a few bites of his own food. “I’m not h-hungry, Craig..” He said barely loud enough for the raven haired male to hear. Craig looked up, instantly knowing something was wrong now. His eyebrows drew together as he studied the man across from him. “Just eat a little bit, Tweek. Don’t have to eat much just something.” He said calmly.

Tweek sighed and nodded once in defeat. He had no appetite but he knew that Craig wouldn’t drop it until he had eaten something, so he picked up his fork and ate a few bites. He looked at his his lap and played with his napkin carefully. He just wanted to go home right now. He wanted to go and sleep if he could and forget about tonight. He could walk home? It wouldn’t be too long of a walk?

“It would be a long walk, Tweek.” Craig muttered. “Ack!” He looked up, frowning. He was talking to himself out loud without realising it. He leaned back in his spot, curling up slightly in the booth. He glared slightly at the food. “I-I’ll be fine if I walked home..” He muttered softly. “I’m not letting you do that. Ain’t risking having you get lost or something.” Craig said and looked at the other, licking his bottom lip.

Tweek just sighed and watched the other before continuing to eat. When they finished, more like Craig finished and Tweek only eating one or two bites of his own meal. Craig paid for the meal when the waitress brought them the check. “I can pay for my o-own meal.. C-Craig..” He said and pulled out his own wallet. Craig shook his head slightly and gave her his card. Tweek moved a hand to pull at his hair from the roots. He gritted his teeth slightly and frowned.

“Hey, Tweek, it’s fine. I don’t mind paying.” Craig said and smiled softly. When his card came back he stood up and waited for Tweek, offering him a hand to help him stand up. Tweek just smacked his hand slightly away. “I don’t need help, C-Craig..” He muttered and got up. He sighed and got up, shoving his hands into his own pockets. He walked out before Craig, heading for the other’s car. He waited until the other got out and unlocked the door. When Craig unlocked the door, Tweek got into the car and curled slightly up as best as he could.

Craig got in and sighed. He looked at Tweek and studied him for a moment. “Are you okay, Tweek?” He asked, not wanting to go anywhere until he knew that the other man was okay. Even though they weren’t together, didn’t mean that he didn’t care about the other man’s well being. He still did, but if you asked Craig Tucker if he still loved Tweek, he would say no, being in denial about his feelings. Although, that was just the way he was, he never shared his feelings with really anyone unless it was the blonde boy sitting next to him in the passenger seat.

Hell, they would even have days where they would just have a feeling jam, just the two of them. They would sit either in one of their rooms or out in the backyard and just look up at the ceiling or sky. They would talk about the week or what was going on since the last time that they had a feeling jam and let everything out; but things happened and they just drifted away. Craig was surprised that they had been together for as long as they where.

It started out because some of the girls at their school back in fourth grade had thought that they would be a cute couple. That they should be together. They should have just left it as them not being together, but Tweek insisted that they get back together for whatever silly reason. Craig wanted to break it off that way they didn’t keep it going, but he actually kind of enjoyed and liked the idea of being with Tweek.

Craig shifted slightly so he could face the other as best as he could. “Are we ever going to talk about what happened to us?” He asked when Tweek still didn’t answer. “C-Can you just..Gah..Please j-just fucking drive? I want to go home..” Tweek glared out the window, digging his blunt fingernails into his arms. “I-I just want to go to sleep..” He continued, quietly. Craig nodded once and started the car. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to the small quiet mountain town, not exchanging words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya liked this, like always, please comment, and like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about this.. I really am.. Beware, still a lot of sadness, and if you squint hard enough you might find a bit of fluff?

When they pulled up to Tweek’s apartment complex, he was already scrambling for his seat belt, wanting to get out of the car before he had a panic attack. Craig grabbed his arm when he was about to open the door. “Tweek, promise me you’ll text me if ya need to talk to someone?” He asked, keeping his eyes trained at anything that wasn’t Tweek that was out in the front of his car. Tweek glared at the hand and pushed his hand away. “Y-Yeah.. Sure man..” He said, rolling his bright green eyes. He opened the door and got out. Craig watched him as he went to his apartment building. He didn’t leave until he was sure that Tweek was inside safely. He sighed softly before driving home.

Tweek once again fumbled with his key and lock, taking a bit longer than what it should have until he got his door unlocked. He slumped against the door and stared up at the wall on the other side of the room. His hands went straight to his hair and began to pull at his hair from the roots. He squeezed his eyes shut and cursed himself out. He slightly pulled out small little handfuls of his own hair. He slightly slammed his head against the door and brought his knees up to his own chest. He sighed and hugged them tightly, pressing his face against them. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip.

Their breakup was ugly. The whole town had heard about it. Tweek knew that their relationship had started out as just something as a lie so that people would just be happy. Tweek thought that then was better than never and just end the lie, and get it over with before it continued and got worse and uglier. But really he just personally couldn’t accept the idea that there was someone out there that loved him, that wanted to be with him. He couldn’t accept that Craig would want to be with someone who was as much of a spaz as he was. His parents weren’t the best, not as bad as Kenny’s parents; and it didn’t help that when he found out that they were the cause of a lot of his mental issues. He felt like they didn’t care for him like they should, he then began to feel like the dark haired boy deserves someone better, rather than dealing with a spaz and someone who had as many mental health problems as he did.

* * *

  
It had been been at least seven weeks since Tweek saw Craig. He hadn’t texted him like he had asked. He just pushed the thought to the back of his head. He just continued his life the way he normally did, went to work, went home, consumed some of the meth he had stored away where no one would find and just try to ignore the monsters that tormented him when he was laying in his bed. He just went day by day, anxiously awaiting to get his next fix. He sighed softly and rested his elbows onto the counter in front of him. He then rested his head on his hands, looking down at the counter top.

Today was a slower day than usual. Which Tweek didn’t mind too much, just meant the next day or so, the coffee shop would be flooding with customers. Tweek didn’t bother to look up when the door opened. He licked his bottom lip carefully and greeted the customer. “W-Welcome to T-Tweak Bros..Nnn.. Coffee.” He said as he slightly moved. “Hey, Tweek. How are you?” Token asked and smiled softly. Tweek looked up and shrugged “F-Fine I guess. How are you Token?” He asked as he straightened himself out carefully. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and carefully chewed onto it.

Token pressed his lips into a small thin line and shrugged a shoulder. “I’m doing alright. Hey, I’m sorry about the other night. I didn’t mean to get as drunk as I did. But I’m glad you made it home safe.” He said and gave the other man a slight apologetic look. Tweek shrugged again and gave a faint smile. “It’s f-fine. It’s not the end of the world..Gnh..” Tweek muttered. “The usual?” He asked after a moment. Token nodded once and smiled softly. “Please?” He asked. The short blonde nodded once. “One dark roast, coming up.” He muttered softly and moved quickly to make the coffee.

The two men quietly talked as Tweek made the drink. When it was done, Tweek carefully placed a lid onto it and handed it over to him. “Here, Token.” Token smiled softly and paid for it. “How’s today going for you?” He asked before taking a small sip of his coffee. Tweek just shrugged slightly. “G-Good I guess..gah.. It’s been slow but eh.. T-Tomorrow will be better..” Tweek said and smiled lightly. He licked his bottom lip gently. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Token ask, bringing his eyebrows closer towards. Tweek took a moment before nodding slowly once. “Y-Yeah.. I’ll survive a-always have, haven’t I?”

Token sighed but nodded once in agreement. “Yeah, you have. If you need to talk, give me a call, got it?” Tweek nodded again. “Y-Yeah I will..gah.. I’ll call you if I need to.” Token smiled softly gently. “I gotta get back to work, please take care of yourself, Tweek.” He continued. Tweek nodded once and smiled as much as he could. Token waved as he walked out of the small coffee shop. Tweek sighed and fidgeted with the marker that was next to him.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Right before closing, the door opened. He had his back turned, glaring at nothing. “H-Hi, welcome to Tweak Bros. Coffee shop.. I-I will be right with you..” He said and carefully stopped doing what he was doing. Right before he could turn around the person cleared their throat. “Hi I’ll take a pizza.” The person said and Tweek frozen and went full body stiff, instantly knowing who it was. “D-Dumbass we don’t sell p-pizza.. Either order something that w-we actually sell or get out, Craig..” Tweek said and glared at the coffee pot he was cleaning out. “Fine can I get one Tweek Tweak?” Craig asked and raised an eyebrow at him. “I-I told you order something or leave, Craig. I’m not on the fucking menu, man..” Tweek said bitterly.

Craig sighed softly and shook his head. “Fine can I just get a muffin, and a Tweek Tweak to go have dinner with me after he’s done with his shift?” He asked and leaned forward against the countertop. “You can h-have a muffin, but the other request will have to be decl-declined..” Tweek said and put the coffee pot down. He turned to the other and looked at him. “W-What kind of muffin would you like?” He continued and carefully directed towards the muffins that were in the case.

Craig hummed before slightly smirking. “Can I get your muffin?” He raised an eyebrow at the blonde. Tweek only glared, opened the case grabbed a random muffin. He closed it and placed it onto the counter top. He rung the other up and gritted his teeth. “T-That’ll be a dollar and ni-ninety-five cents..” Tweek said, not playing the other man’s games. He wanted to go home. Craig sighed softly and pulled out his wallet, fishing out the exact change. He handed Tweek the money and took the muffin. “So no on going out for a date?” He asked and drew his eyebrows together.

Tweek clenched his jaw slightly. “One, y-yeah, man, it’s a no. Two, w-who the fuck do you think you are? And three, it’s been f-fucking years since we were together, and you now decide t-that you can walk right back into my life? You can’t just do that kinda shit man.. Gah! J-Just.. Ahhh.. J-Just fuck off, man I don’t need this kind of pressure..” He said, his hands going to his hair, pulling at the roots of his hair. “B-Besides, the only reason we got together i-in the first place was c-cause of those damn girls back i-in grade school! I-It shouldn’t had lasted as long as it did! Gnh!” He pointed out and soon he began rambling, pulling his hair a bit harder.

Craig listened for a moment before, moving to lean over the counter top so he could grab the other’s hands and carefully intertwine their fingers. He pulled his hands away from his hair before he could rip any strands of hair out of his hair. He held onto his hands and rubbed small circles into the backs of his hands. Craig sighed softly. “One, I understand. Two, last time I checked, I’m pretty sure I am Craig Tucker, and three, I’m sorry. I know I can’t walk right back into your life, and I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to..” He took a second to think before speaking again. “Did you really think it shouldn’t have lasted as long as it did?” He asked and frowned a bit sadly at the blond in front of him.

“H-Honestly Craig.. A lot of things happened t-that probably shouldn’t have happened, C-Craig..” Tweek said and looked down at their hands before pulling his own hand away from him. He wrapped his arms around himself, hugging himself tightly, and looked down at the counter top. “Please.. J-Just leave me alone..” He muttered and bit his bottom lip harshly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be patient with me, I am working on the next chapter. I just have work as well. But also know that right after I post a chapter, I am already working on the next one. If ya liked this, please leave your thoughts down in the comments, it is much appreciated, and low-key inspires me to keep writing.


	5. Chapter 5

Tweek sighed and looked down at the cup of water, knees up to his chest. He was sitting on the couch in Token’s living room, fidgeting with his cup. Clyde Donovan laughed softly as he folded a piece of paper. “Ha! Guys! Look I made a dick!” He said and held up the origami dick, smiling proudly to himself. Token looked over to the brunette and just shook his head. “Who fucking invited you over to my house?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at the other man. Tweek’s eyes flicked up to look at the origami dick, shaking his own head in slight fondness and annoyance. “Last time I checked, you did, Token. You sent me a text asking if I was doing anything and then invited me to come hang out with you!”

“You realise that was a rhetorical question? I wasn’t looking for a response.” Token asked, sarcastically before turning back to Tweek. It had been a couple of days since he last spoke to Craig, and he was already hating it. “Tweek.” He looked up when he heard his name being called and blinked slightly. “Ah!” His eyebrows drew close together in confusion. “Uh.. S-Sorry..” He muttered and licked his own bottom lip. “Sorry, man.. W-What?” He continued. Token sighed softly before speaking again. “How are you feeling? You back to earth, man?” Token asked.

Tweek nodded once. “I’m f-fine man.. Just tired..” He muttered before taking a long drink of the water. “Guy!’ Clyde beamed up at the two from where he was sitting on the floor near the coffee table. Both boys looked over and Token raised an eyebrow. “Look, I made a vagina!” Clyde said and held up the origami. Token shook his head. “Why the fuck are you making origami genitals?” He asked and threw the closest pillow at the brunette. Tweek rolled his eyes and looked down at the cup. “C-Cause it’s the closest he will ever get to e-either that isn’t his own..Gah..” Tweek commented and licked his bottom lip carefully.

Clyde gasped and placed his hand over his own chest. “Hey! I got close to sleeping with Bebe once!” He pointed out and glared at the two before continuing to fold more paper. “Yeah and you are also the one who said five times two equals twelve.” Token pointed out and snickered softly when the pillow was thrown but missed him. Tweek looked back down at the cup in his hands and licked his lips carefully. “Look, Herbert sucked ass at teaching and you fucking know it!” Clyde retorted, glaring at Token. “Hey, tweek, what are you doing tomorrow?” Token asked, turning to the blonde, breaking him out of thought.

“W-Working.. Then gonna go h-home and sleep the rest of the d-day away..” Tweek said towards the cup. He closed his eyes for a second. “Wanna go to the bar instead of going home?” Token asked. Token had been insisting that Tweek join and hang out more often than before. Tweek wasn’t sure why, but he kind of appreciated it. Although he wasn’t going to say it out loud but he did. “C-Can I think about it?” He asked, looking up at the other with tired eyes. He hadn’t been able to sleep much, not like the meth and monsters would allow it, it all kept him up at night. And the times he did get sleep, his dreams were filled with one raven haired boy, that he may or may not want anything to do with.

“Yeah, just text me before you leave work is all I’m asking.” Token said, giving the other man a slight understanding look. Clyde looked up from the elephant origami he was making. “Don’t be lame, Tweek! Join us for at least a beer!” He said before the pillow was thrown at him again by Token. “Go the fuck home, Clyde.” Token said and rolled his dark eyes as Clyde dramatically fell over as if he was actually wounded. Tweek watched silently, lips pressed together into a small thin line. “L-Like I said, I’ll try..” He said again and Token nodded once.

The next day was uneventful, Tweek sighed and texted Token, letting him know he’ll tag along but he was only going to have one beer. Token replied with two thumbs up emojis and a smiling face. Tweek sighed softly and smiled slightly and continued work. Tweek closed a few minutes earlier when he knew no one was going to come in and order a last minute coffee or muffin. He set the alarms and locked the door before heading down to the only bar that was in the small quiet mountain town, shoving his hands into his own pockets, grabbing a hold of the small baggie in his pocket.

Tweek stopped in an alleyway right outside the bar and pulled the baggie out his pocket. He sighed softly and opened it carefully. He scooped some of the finely grained white powder out from the bag and snorted it carefully. He closed the bag and shoved it back into his pocket took a second before he walked into the bar. He kept a hand in his pocket as he opened the door and scanned the room for Token. It didn’t take long for him to notice the taller man. He swallowed and walked over to the group that was sitting at one of the largest tables the bar had. When he got closer he notice that Clyde was there, already drink a large pitcher. Next he notice that Token had an arm wrapped around Nichole Daniels’ shoulder and a beer in his other hand.

Tweek looked at the small group some more, and noticed the Jimmy Valmer was sitting right next to Clyde, drinking a smaller glass of beer. The next people he noticed was Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski and Stan Marsh, each nursing a drink. His heart rate picked up when he saw Craig, who was sitting near Kenny, on his phone with a drink in front of him, not interested in anything that was going on around him, nor the drink in front of him. Tweek lifted a hand and Stan moved over to give him room.

“Hey! You came!” Clyde said loudly and took a drink of the beer, grinning ear to ear. “Glad you can join us, Tweek!” He said, and Craig’s eyes darted up to look around the table, until he saw Tweek, before looking at Token, slightly confused before going back to his phone. Tweek nodded once and smiled softly. “Y-Yeah, I came.. D-Did Token not tell you..?” He asked, frowning slightly. Clyde shrugged slightly before taking a drink. “Clyde has gotten at least half way through with that. I did tell him.” Token said and shrugged. Tweek nodded once and ordered a beer for himself.

Tweek looked down at the drink that was now in front of him and pressed his lips together. He thought for a moment and then picked it up. He studied the drink as if it was going to bite him then took a long sip. He sighed and looked up, humming softly. He carefully fidgeted with the glass before picking it up. He took another drink and watched the group. “How’s the coffee shop, Tweek?” Nichole asked, taking a drink of her own drink. Tweek shrugged slightly. “It’s b-been going good..” He said and took another large drink of his own. He knew he was going to regret mixing both the meth and alcohol later but right now, he just felt a little happier.

Nichole smiled softly and nodded once. Stan wrapped an arm around Kyle and leaned against the man. “H-How are you doing, Nichole?” Tweek asked and smiled softly at her. “I have been good. Been busy.” She said and smiled, taking a drink of her drink. Tweek nodded once and sighed softly. He fidgeted with the sleeves of his own shirt, looking down at the glass for a second before taking a large drink. He licked his bottom lip before biting it carefully. He looked down at over at Kenny who was drinking his own beer, talking to Craig. He felt his heart rate slightly raising from the mix of the two both substances.

Token stood up after Nichole had whispered something into his ear. “Well, lovely folks, we are off, we will see you all later.” He said and waved, leading the woman with him to the exit. It was then Kyle and Stan to leave, Stan waving slightly and Kyle leaning against the other man, completely drunk. Stan wrapped his arm around the other and smiled softly. Kenny got up and stretched out slightly. “I’m out. It’s kind of late.” He said and waved, walking out. Clyde smiled and got up with Jimmy, both of them waving before they left. Craig hadn’t touched his drink much. He looked up and sighed softly.

Tweek sighed and kept his eyes down at the beer glasses. He had about three beers and could feel his own anxiety picking up. He was shaking a bit and curled up a bit. Craig looked up and watched the other man before sighing. He got up and carefully placed a hand onto Tweek’s shoulder. “Come on, Tweek, it’s late.. Why don’t you stay at my place?” He offered and help Tweek to his own feet to help him leave. Tweek was way too out of it to really argue with the raven haired man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a little research on what would happen when you mix both substances. It's very dangerous, please don't drink and do other drugs. And even though I didn't say so in this chapter, each character didn't drive home drunk. Thought I would put that out there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop-a-doop-oop. Warning there is vomit in this chapter!! Also a little bit of fluff??

Craig knew something was wrong with the blonde. He had dated the man for so long, and most of his time was spent with him. He knew all of Tweek’s little ticks. He knew what was normal and what wasn’t for the blonde. The rest of the group just knew small little things. The twitching and shaking just seemed normal to them. Token had also told him to keep an eye on Tweek, and make sure he got home safely. But when he noticed how out of it Tweek was acting, he just waited until everyone else left before going and taking him home, only for him to change his own mind and take him back to his own house and make sure he was okay in the morning.

Tweek’s pupils were blown wide, Craig kept an arm around the other man and directed them towards his car. He unlocked the door and opened the door for the man, helping him inside. Craig sighed and shut the door before getting into the driver side. He looked over before moving and buckling the seat belt for the other man. “Hey.. You still with me, Tweek?” He asked and frowned. Tweek looked at the other and smiled slightly. “I-I am feeling alright, C-Craig..” He said and smiled a bit more.

Craig sighed softly and frowned. He started the car and began to drive after he got his own seat belt on. He carefully moved his right hand over towards Tweek’s to intertwine their fingers. Tweek blinked and looked down at their fingers. The corners of his lips twitched up slightly into a smile. He pulled the other’s hand to his own lips and place a gentle kiss to the back of his hand. Craig blinked and looked at the other when they pulled up to a stop light. Tweek’s eyes were focused on the other’s hand, smiling slightly, his own hand was shaking.

Craig continued to drive with his fingers laced with the other’s fingers. When they pulled up to his own place, Tweek was slightly curled up. At some point, he had pulled his knees up to his own chest, hugging onto them tightly with one arm, face pressed against his knees, but he not once let go of Craig. Subconsciously, Craig was keeping him from moving his hands up to his hair to pull at it from the roots in order to keep himself grounded. “Tweek?” Craig asked quietly, squeezing his hand gently. “Tweek, are you stable enough to walk?” He asked barely above a whisper.

Tweek groaned softly. “Gah! I-I don’t know, man..” He said and squeezed his hand a bit tighter. Craig watched him before he got out, letting go of his hand. He took his keys out and shut the door. He walked to the front door and unlocked the door. He opened it carefully before going back to the car and opening the passenger side. Tweek was now hugging himself as tightly as he could. Craig frowned sadly before removing the seat belt. He carefully picked Tweek up and kissed his head gently. He walked into the house, holding onto Tweek, close to his chest.

When they got into the house, Craig kicked off his shoes and kicked the door shut. He locked it, all while holding onto Tweek who at some point wrapped his arms around his neck. He had his face pressed in Craig’s neck, shaking almost uncontrollably. Craig rubbed his back slowly and carefully. He looked straight forward all while he rubbed small circles into his back as carefully as he could. Tweek licked his bottom lip before drawing it into his mouth, chewing onto it. Craig walked to his room, carrying the other.

Tweek groaned softly and moved his head slightly away from Craig’s neck. He muttered something and Craig stopped walking. “What was that, Tweek?” He asked and rubbed his back a bit more. “I-I said I needa throw up.. Gah.. M-My stomach is doing fl-flips man..” He said and Craig nodded once. He headed to the bathroom as quickly as he could, holding onto him. He flipped the toilet seat up and put Tweek near it. Tweek leaned forward over the toilet and began to throw up. Craig rubbed his back until he was done.

Tweek moved away and hugged his own knees. Craig flushed the vomit and carefully picked him up again. Tweek’s legs wrapped around his waist and his arms going around his neck. He closed his eyes and groaned quietly. Craig frown deepened as he carried him to the bedroom. He pulled the covers down when he got close to the bed and laid him down. Tweek curled up and shook slightly. “Tweek, I’m gonna get your shirt and pants off.” He said, letting the other know what he was doing.

Tweek looked up at him and shook his head. “Relax, Tweek, I’ll put something of mine on you, alright?” Craig said, trying to get him into some clothes that were a bit loose fit on the smaller man. Tweek whined softly but nodded once after a moment. Craig walked over towards the dresser and pulled out a pair of his own boxer pants and his NASA shirt. He walked back over to Tweek and carefully pulled his shirt off of him. He then put the NASA shirt on him. He slipped it onto Tweek before pulling the the other’s pants off. Tweek whined loudly and Craig hushed the other softly. He put the boxer pants onto the other and frowned softly.

Craig sighed and sat on the bed after he covered the other man, running his finger through the other’s hair. He watched the other for a moment until he was asleep. He got up and went grabbed the shirt and carefully folded it, placing it down onto the nightstand. He then folded the pants before stopping slightly. He reached into the pockets and pulled out the other’s phone and wallet. When he noticed the small bag, eyebrows drawing close. He pulled it out and studied it for a moment. He opened the bag and smelled to see if the bag he held had an odor, praying it didn’t smell like what he thought it might be.

His eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up into his hairline when he confirmed that it did smell like the unmistakable smell of something like window cleaner, vinegar and ammonia, a smell he couldn’t forget since he started dating the other when he found out that his parents were putting it into the coffee and large amounts into Tweek’s, and when he found out how dependent Tweek was on the drug. He closed the bag and looked over at the still shaking man in the bed. He walked outside and threw away the baggie into the trash bin.

Craig sighed and walked back inside and head towards the room after he locked the door. He grabbed a small bucket and a book. He climbed into the bed and sat with his back against the headboard of the bed. He looked down at Tweek with sadness in his eyes and sighed softly. He moved a hand to run through his hair slowly as carefully as possible. He kept watching as Tweek shook before shifting and moving them so that Tweek was as close to himself as possible. He kept a hand in his hair, running his fingers through the blond hair carefully.

Tweek woke up after a few hours of sleeping. He looked tired, like even though he slept, he didn’t sleep at all. He groaned softly and sat up carefully. Craig looked up from the book and rubbed his back slowly. “You feeling okay, Tweek.” He asked only to get get a quick shake of the head. “Feel like I-I am gonna..” He closed his mouth and put his hand over it. Craig placed the book down and got up quickly. He grabbed the bucket and handed it to the blonde, who wasted no time. He grabbed the bucket from Craig and hunched over it, throwing up once again.

Craig sat down on the bed and rubbed his back slowly and gently. He wrapped his arms around his waist as gently as he could and pressed his face against his back, humming gently. He rubbed his sides softly until he was done. He got up and took the bucket from the other. “I’ll go get you some water..” Craig whispered softly and turned to leave. Tweek grabbed his arm before he could walk away. He looked up at the raven haired man with panic. “D-Don’t leave me, C-Craig! Please?” He said quickly and looked as if he was about to break down and cry.

Craig looked at him and kissed his forehead. “I’ll be right back, I promise.” He said calmly and Tweek nodded once, letting his arm go. Craig went into the bathroom and dumped the vomit into the toilet, flushing it down. He then went to the kitchen and grabbed a large glass, filling it up with water. He headed back to the room and sat down, handing Tweek the water. Tweek took the glass and drank as much as he could handle as Craig placed the bucket down on the floor by the nightstand. He moved his hand to rub Tweek’s back slowly and kissed his cheek gently.

Tweek smiled slightly and looked at the glass of water. “Gah! I’m s-sorry, you have to d-deal with this bullshit..” Tweek said and took a small drink. Craig frowned and watched him drink the water. “Don’t be sorry, Tweek. I’m not upset. Just worried about you. I care a lot about you. Always have and always will.” He said and rubbed his back slowly and carefully. He closed his eyes for a while before he looked at him again. “It’s gonna be okay, we’ll make it through this.” He continued and smiled gently.

Tweek kept his eyes at the cup in his hands. “I don’t wa-wanna drag you through this w-with me..” He muttered softly and looked at him for a moment. He took another drink and ran his thumb against the glass. “I’m n-not worth the trouble..” Craig glared when the other man was done talking. “Are you joking, Tweek?! I would rather it be me that was here with you, going through this with you rather than either you dealing with it alone or with someone else! I care a lot about you, Tweek. You mean too much to me.” He said and grabbed the bucket, handing it to Tweek.

Tweek took it and threw up again, groaning. Craig rubbed his back slowly until he was done. He placed it back on the floor and frowned. “I-I’m not worth it though… Gah.. Fuck I f-feel like shit.. I could j-just curl up and..Nnn.. Not exist anymore..” He muttered softly. Craig sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “You mixed alcohol and meth didn’t you..?” He asked and frowned. Tweek’s eyes widened and darted up and over to look at Craig.

Tweek didn’t bother to answer, he knew that Craig knew the answer and it would slightly hurt more if he did. He bit his bottom lip hard and looked at the glass cup. He wanted to just disappear. He didn’t want to exist and he knew it was the aftermath of mixing the two substances together. He took a long drink of his water as small tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks, staining them temporarily. Craig kept his eyes closed and thought. “When did you start using it again?” He asked softly.

Tweek took another drink of water, trying but failing to hold back any tears. He took a small shaky breath and licked his bottom lip. “A-A few months after we broke up..? I don’t remember.. T-The voices.. And t-the damn monsters wouldn’t g-go away..” Tweek admitted and hugged his own knees. “And it just..Just kept getting worse, Craig! Gah!” He hugged himself tighter and pressed his face carefully against his knees. “I-It was too much pressure.. Ahh! I couldn’t take it anymore. Still can’t take it..!” He ranted.

Craig just listened to what the other had to say and at some point he just pulled Tweek into his own lap after he had shifted to get more comfortable. He kissed the back of his head and hummed softly. “I’m sorry, Tweek..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, please do leave a comment and a kudos because it’s always appreciated! I’m gonna try to aim for this to wrap up in about the next three or two chapters. But I don’t know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy Creek! AND STRIPE!

Tweek just stayed as close to Craig’s chest as best as he could, drinking the water carefully. He looked at the wall on the other side of the room and watched it quietly. He sighed softly and looked up at Craig after a moment. He smiled just barely and moved one hand to intertwine their fingers. He rubbed the back of his hand gently with his thumb. Craig looked down from his book and smiled just barely. He looked back over at the book and continued to read, not wanting to break the peace too much.

They stayed close together neither of the two boys daring to close their eyes, Craig wanting to make sure Tweek was okay and Tweek legitimately not able to keep his eyes closed long enough to get any sleep. Tweek would every now and then would shake and whine softly about how he was sorry or how he hated himself. Craig rubbed the back of Tweek’s hand slowly to let him know he wasn’t going to go anywhere and that he was going to be staying right there with the other, without saying it out loud. Tweek stayed curled up in Craig’s lap, after he had finished his water and put the cup down onto the nightstand, the whole night until morning came.

Craig had slightly dozed off for a few minutes during the night but other than that he was awake. Craig shifted and wrapped his arms around the blonde. “Hey Tweek.. I think it might be best if we went to a hospital.. They would be able to help you and get you the help you clearly need. I wouldn’t be able to.” Craig said and rubbed the back of his hands gently. “Not that I don’t want to not help you, I just think you need something that will get you the right help.” Craig said, quickly before the other could start panicking. He kissed Tweek’s head. “If it would help, I’ll come and visit you everyday when I get time.” He said and smiled softly.

Tweek squeezed his hands tightly and looked down at their hands, not wanting to look up at the dark haired man. He listened to the other before sighing softly. He nodded once and looked up at the wall. He squeezed his hands a bit more before Craig got up. He let go of Tweek’s hands and went to grab a pair of sweatpants. He helped the other into the pants and helped him up. He wrapped an arm around the other and walked with him to the front door. Tweek held onto the other, looking down at the ground. He licked his bottom lip and began to chew on it after a moment..

Craig helped the other man into the car when they got outside. He walked over to the driver’s side, getting in. He helped Tweek get a seat belt on and pulled out his phone. He looked up Addiction Recovery Centers. He licked his lips as the nearest one to them would be in Denver. He looked over at the other man and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. Tweek was grinding his teeth together but stopped when he felt the hand. “Craig.. I-I don’t know if I-I can do this.. I-It’s too much pressure..” He said and moved his free hand to pull at his hair. Craig moved his hand to his own lips and kissed the back of his hand.

“You can do this. You’ll be fine. I believe in you, trust me.” Craig said and smiled gently. “I told you, I’ll be with you every step of the way. I won’t let you go through this alone. Like I said, I’ll be there every chance I get until you get out and when you do, I’ll still be there to take you home.” He said and rubbed the back of Tweek’s hand carefully. He looked down before sighing slightly and smiling a bit. “T-Thanks, Craig..” He said as Craig let go his hand and pulled out of the driveway. He shifted the car into drive and began to drive, grabbing Tweek’s hand after turning on the radio.

They drove in silence with only the radio playing. They stopped once to eat food when Tweek’s stomach growled. Tweek looked over at Craig and watched him for a moment as he ate. Tweek’s lips pressed into a small thin line before eating. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them closely when he finished eating. “H-Hey, Craig..?” He asked, finally breaking the silence in the car after almost an hour of leaving South Park. Craig hummed softly as if asking what behind a large mouth full. “I-I’m sorry.. About everything..” He muttered and trained his eyes at the glovebox in front of himself.

Craig swallowed and took a glance over at him, frowning softly. “Why are you sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about, Tweek. You’re okay.” He said and grabbed his hand. He reached over and intertwined their fingers together. Tweek looked over at the other’s hand and licked his lips. “B-But..” His eyebrows draw together and he just gives up. He looked out the window, with mixed emotions.

[Horizontal line]  
When they got to the center in Denver, Craig parked the car and let go of his hand. He took a small deep breath before unbuckling his own seat belt. He took the keys out of the ignition and got out. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Tweek. Tweek unfolded himself and looked at the building, frowning. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay, Tweek. I’ll be with you.” Craig said and held out a hand for him. Tweek looked at the other’s hand like it was something foreign. He took a moment before he grabbed the other’s hand. Craig helped him out of the car and smiled softly. He shut the door and walked in the building, locking the car door before they got too far to do so. They walked inside and Tweek held onto the other.

Craig smiled just slightly when they were greeted. He talked to the woman at the desk, telling her what they were there for. She nodded and handed him a small clipboard and pen. Craig led Tweek to two chairs and sat down. He helped Tweek fill it out, wrapping his arm around the other carefully. When he was done, he brought it back to the woman, giving it to her. Soon, Tweek was taken back into the center.

* * *

  
While Tweek was going through the treatment, he called Craig almost everyday at least twice a day and if he had time, three times, updating him on everything. Craig had brought him some more clothes for him to wear so he wasn’t just wearing the clothes that he came in, the first time he went back for visiting. He would go to the center for visiting hours and every now and then he would bring Token. Craig would talk to Tweek as long as he could each time. Sometimes Craig would even sneak Stripe in with him, passing him the small pet under the table in order to let him hold it and pet it.

* * *

  
Like promised, on Tweek’s release date, Craig was waiting for him. He smiled softly at Tweek and took his duffle bag. He wrapped an arm around him carefully and led him out the center after doing all the needed paperwork. Craig reached into his jacket pocket and carefully pulled out Stripe, handing Tweek the guinea pig. Tweek’s eyes widened and took him happily. He petted Stripe on their way out. Craig unlocked the car doors and smiled softly at Tweek, who had his eyes trained on the pet.

They got into the car, getting their seat belts on. “H-Hey, Craig?” Tweek looked over at the raven haired man after some time since they left the center. “What’s up, Tweek?” He asked and glanced over at him for a small second. “Thanks. I-I appreciate it..” Tweek muttered and reached over, grabbing his hand, intertwining their fingers together. He looked out the window and licked his bottom lip before pulling Craig’s hand closer to him. He kissed the back of his hand and closed his eyes. The rest of the car ride, they talked quietly and Tweek leaned against the door carefully, looking down at Stripe, petting him carefully.

When they got back to South Park, Craig sighed softly and cleared his throat. “Hey, Tweek, you don’t have to answer or anything but, how would you like to go out again..? Start over? I miss you. A lot.” He said and licked his bottom lip. “Like I said, you don’t have to answer! You can think about it. But I’d like to be with you again, and I love you a lot.” He said as they drove through the small town until they got back to his own place. Tweek looked up from the pet and blinked a few times. He smiled slightly and chuckled quietly. “Geez, C-Craig. You nut..” Tweek muttered softly.

Tweek sighed softly and looked down at Stripe again. “I won’t mind t-trying again.. I mean hell, you drove like an hour and a h-half, back and forth, from South Park to Denver..” He ran his fingers across Stripe’s spin and licked his own bottom lip. “I’d love to, Craig.. I m-missed you too.. A lot..” He said as they pulled into Craig’s drive way. “Still want to get the hell out of this town.” Craig said after he turned off the ignition and looked over at Tweek, who was looking at him as well. “Well, i-if you leave I’m coming with..” He said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be a bit long and also most likely be the last chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you lovely folks go. Last chapter. Full of goodness of smut.

The two boys started saving up as much as they could since they got back together. Tweek had ended up moving over to Craig’s without really knowing it. He wasn’t at his own apartment as much as. They both just accepted the the fact that it was what happened. It had been at least six months since the day Tweek had gotten released from the center and Craig had been looking up apartments for the two of them in Fort Collins. He would save locations that would be a bit cheaper for the both of them, and that was what he was currently doing, looking up places for them to live. He ran his fingers through his own hair and closed his own eyes for a minute. They had started packing up Craig’s place, getting some of the smaller stuff into boxes that they didn’t need on a daily basis, like pictures.

He didn’t notice when the front door had opened and closed, too lost in his own thoughts. He jumped when he felt arms wrap around him. He looked up and smiled slightly when he stared up at stunningly bright green eyes. He turned the chair and wrapped his arms around the small blonde. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. Tweek looked at him for a second before moving to sit in his lap. “A-Are you doing alright, Craig?” The blonde asked and kissed his cheek gently. Craig sighed softly and nodded once. “Yeah I’m fine, babe. Don’t worry.”

Tweek stayed where he was sitting and hummed lightly to himself. He rested his head on the raven haired man’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He ran his fingers through the other’s hair carefully and slowly. Craig smiled softly and kissed his head gently. He moved slightly with the other in his lap to face the laptop once again. He kept the other in his lap and as close as he could, leaning forward to continue to look for a new place for them both. Tweek had slightly moved his legs to wrap around the other’s waist. He licked his bottom lip out of a nervous habit and rubbed his back slightly. “Are y-you hungry?” Tweek asked after a moment of just sitting there with Craig, cuddling with him.

Craig looked over at him and hummed softly in thought. “Mmm.. I guess I could eat..” He said and kissed his cheek lightly. “Are you?” Tweek just shrugged slightly and pressed his face into his neck carefully. “What are you hungry for, Tweek?” He asked after a few seconds of silence. Tweek moved his face away from his neck and lick his lips carefully. “Not r-really sure.. I can see what we got in the cabinets and in the fridge.. See if there is anything I c-could just quickly make..” Tweek offered and smiled slightly. Craig rubbed his back carefully and sighed. “Just relax babe, I can take care of dinner, besides, I didn’t work today, I have enough energy to go around.” Craig insisted and smiled softly at his boyfriend. Tweek looked at him and visibly deflated, taking a seat right next to where Craig was sitting as the darker haired man got up.

Tweek licked his bottom lip and pulled the laptop closer to himself and scrolled through all the saved apartments that they had before looking up at the other man. He watched him move through the kitchen, humming softly. “H-Hey Craig..?” He said and looked back down at the laptop as he opened up a new tab on the browser. Craig hummed in acknowledgement, but didn’t stop what he was doing. “W-What if we looked at apartments elsewhere?” He said and at this Craig stopped what he was doing. “Like where, Tweek?” He asked, turning his full body to look at the other man.

Tweek swallowed in hopes that would calm himself down a bit, feeling like he might have asked something wrong. “Like.. Ya know.. Other states? Perhaps a different country?” He said and sank down in his seat, as his fingers hovered over the keys of the keyboard. “I-I mean it’s just a suggestion.. I know that there’s other places out there, not just Colorado, some places that might be cheaper to live and ya know.. Not as shitty? Away from here? Start fresh.” He suggested and looked at the laptop screen.

Craig took a moment to think, which caused Tweek to have a internal panic, swearing at himself for asking something as stupid as looking at other states. “Well, we can go to any of the other forty-nine states here in the United States, or we can go to Canada. Or Mexico. Look into it.” Craig said after what felt like years to Tweek. Tweek just nodded and quickly began to look at other places in other states and hell even in the neighboring countries, taking a deep breath. Craig smiled to himself when he heard the other let out a small sigh as he breathed out, and continued to make dinner.

When dinner was finished, Tweek had added a few more places into their saved apartments, two that were in Canada and one in the cheaper parts of the States. Craig placed a plate in front of the blood and smiled softly, picking up the laptop and putting it away until they were done with eating. Tweek reached over with his non dominant hand and grabbed the darker haired man’s hand for a second, smiling happily when Craig looked up at him. Craig smiled back and looked back down at his own plate.

* * *

  
The two had agreed on moving to Canada, and continued to save up. They had only told a few people about their move, Token, Kenny, Stan, Kyle, and somehow Clyde had gotten word of the move even though neither Craig or Tweek had told him. Clyde had wrapped his arms around Craig, begging him not to leave, telling him that he would miss him. Kenny had just given a thumbs up, and gave his best wishes to the two, and told them to come and visit when they got the chance or he’d hunt them both down. A few months after they had saved enough to make the move, they finished packing up and Craig had flown out to Canada for a few weeks to get a house for them. Token had helped Tweek move the boxes into the moving truck that the two had rented.

Craig and Tweek had just finished bringing in the last box from the moving truck. Craig slumped down onto the couch and stretched out his arms and legs, humming softly. Tweek sat down next to Craig and laid across the dark haired man’s lap. He closed his eye and grabbed the other’s hand carefully. With Craig’s free hand, he ran his fingers through Tweek’s blonde hair. Craig kissed Tweek’s nose and smiled softly at him at him. Tweek pulled Craig down carefully and kissed him lips carefully. “I’m tired.. Too many boxes being moved. And we still gotta unpack the boxes.” Tweek muttered softly and closed his eyes. Craig shrugged and carefully got up “Eh, we can unpack the boxes in the morning.” Craig said and stretched his arms out.

He picked the other up and carried him towards their room bridal style. Tweek squeaked in surprise and held onto Craig tightly. “Warn a guy before you pick them up, Craig!” He whined and hugged him tightly. Tweek pressed his face into Craig’s neck and nuzzled into his neck. He took deep a deep breath and licked his own lips.

Craig walked to their bedroom and carefully dropped the smaller man onto the bed. He smiled softly and climbed over Tweek, moving his hands down to undo the blonde’s pants. Craig leaned down and kissed Tweek’s neck gently before biting down onto the spot he had just kissed. Tweek gasped and rolled his hips slowly. Craig moved his hand down to pull the other’s remaining clothes off. He kissed his lips and trailed kisses down to his neck, biting and sucking, leaving marks all over his neck.

Tweek whined softly at the feeling and tilted his head back carefully to expose more skin for his boyfriend to attack. Craig took advantage of this and continued to bite and suck. Not long, Craig got bored of leaving marks on Tweek’s neck and moved down, leaving trails of kisses down to his chest. He stopped for a moment to gently suck on Tweek’s nipples. He moved a hand to pinch the other one, making sure that neither of them gone without attention.

Tweek was moaning and squirming at the feeling of his nipples being played with. He slightly thrusted his hips up a bit and moaned louder. “Oh fuck!” He gasped out when Craig changed to suck on the other nipple and pinch the one he had just been sucking on. He moved his free hand down and started to jerk the blonde off. Tweek thrusted up and moaned louder. “Oh fucking hell, Craig! Fuck!” He gasped and pushed up into the hand that was lazily jerking him off. He moved his hands down and began to pull at the dark hair.

Craig smirked and let go of the other before moving down. He kissed his hips and began marking the other’s hips. He pulled his own shirt off and then began to undo his own pants. “God damn, I fucking love you, Tweek.” He whispered and kissed his hips again “You’re so fucking perfect.” Another kiss to his hips. “God I love you so much.” He muttered and then took the tip of the other’s member into his own mouth. Tweek gasped and thrusted up into the other’s mouth carefully. “Oh fuck me..” Tweek moaned softly and Craig pulled away. “That’s the plan, babe.” He smirked softly then began to suck the other off, Tweek just hid his own face in his hands.

Craig frowned softly when the other hid his face and glared. “Do not hide your face from me, Tweek. Understood? I want to see your face.” Tweek moved his hands away from his face and nodded once. He took a deep breath and closed his own eyes for a moment.

Craig pulled away and looked up at the other for a moment. “Hey babe, can you get the lube?” Tweek nodded once and then moved to grab the bottle of lube in the night stand. He hand the bottle to the other and softly panted. Craig took the bottle and opened it. He put a little onto three of his fingers. He then took the other into his mouth. He began to bob his head and closed his eyes as he pushed his finger into Tweek which made the other gasp and moan, clenching around the finger.

Craig smirked softly and looked up at him as he began to bob his head more. He waited for the other to relax around his finger before working it into him in time with the movements of his own head. Tweek moaned louder and moved his hips slightly. Craig pushed another finger into the other. He moved his fingers slightly and aimed for the other’s prostate. When he hit it, Tweek let out a small scream and took a sharp deep breath. “OH FUCK, CRAIG!” He pulled the other’s hair and closed his eyes.

Craig pushed the last finger into the other man. He smirked softly and continued to thrust his fingers into the other’s hole. Tweek moaned and moved his hips even more. “Craig! Oh fuck..” He looked down at the other man and pulled the other’s hair more. Craig looked up at the other and smiled at the other man. After thrusting his fingers into the other he pulled them out and then put some lube into his own hand and pumped himself for a moment.

Craig positioned himself so the head of his member was pressing against Tweek’s hole. Tweek moved his own hips a bit and moaned softly. Craig pushed into the other man slowly and kissed his neck. When he was in the blonde man all the way he took a moment to let the other man adjust to the size. He kissed Tweek and closed his eyes for a moment. “God you are perfect, Tweek. I love you so much..” He whispered softly before beginning to thrust slowly. He kissed and sucked onto the other’s neck and moaned.

Craig picked up speed after a while of thrusting into the other man. He kissed Tweek gently and swallowed his moans carefully. He closed his eyes and began to pull almost all the way out where just the tip of his member was still inside the other before thrusting back into him with a sharp thrust. He continued to thrust hard into the other. Tweek moaned louder and arched his own back carefully. He panted softly and kept his eyes shut tight.

Craig continued his movements, going has hard and as fast as he could. Tweek moved his hands and began to claw onto the other’s back carefully. He arched his back slightly and moaned louder with each thrust that his hit prostate. He leaned up and kissed the other man, deepening the kiss after a moment. He began to at Craig’s back and softly screamed when he felt the other hit his prostate. Craig moved a hand down to begin to pump him in time with the thrusts.

“Shit, Craig.. I’m close..” Tweek moaned out and wrapped his legs around Craig’s waist. Craig nodded once and kissed him gently, continuing his quick movements. Tweek’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and released. Craig thrusted a few more times before he was cummed. They stayed close together for a moment, trying to get their breathing back to normal.

Craig pulled out after they had got their breathing back to normal. Tweek groaned softly and hugged him tightly. He closed his eyes and hugged the other man tightly. Craig got up and picked up the other man, carrying him to the bathroom so they could clean up before it got gross by drying up on both of them.

Craig turned on the shower and waited for it to get warm before helping Tweek in. He held onto the other as he cleaned them both up. He closed his eyes for a second and smiled gently. When they were both cleaned up, Craig help Tweek out of the shower and dried them both off. He wrapped a towel around his own waist and then one around Tweek.

Craig picked Tweek up and carried him to the bedroom. He grabbed them both boxers and helped Tweek into them before getting some on himself. He climbed into bed and pulled Tweek close to himself. He closed his eyes and kissed him gently. “I love you so much…” Craig muttered and closed his eyes. Tweek smiled softly and muttered a soft I love you too before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about this character, and well story. Most of the chapters are three pages long in google docs, where I write all my fanfics. This chapter however was four pages. Like always, hope you enjoyed this!!


End file.
